Carry Me
by roonilwazlib93
Summary: Set after 3x12: the hospital scene. Chuck faces a cold, screeching reality. Or is it?


Obviously not my property. Certain dialogue is completely not mine. First attempt at this, mind you.

* * *

"...Chuck?" A whisper in the hall.

"...Chuck?" A desperate wish, clinging to a fleeing hope with eyes clenched.

"Chuck!" The brunette was shaken out of his reverie as he looked up from his spot on the floor of the now deserted hospital hallway, eyes red and sore from exhaustion and worry.

"_Serena?_ Are you alright? What happened? What... are you doing here?" He eyed her, bemused and suspicious, quickly standing up and assuming a suitably dignified stance. Serena gave a worried look, eyes softening as she rested a soft hand on his shoulder.

"I know today's been a hard day for you... but I'm glad you're here. We need each other..." Tears began to flood her eyes, the blues dulling and losing spark before Chuck's eyes. Her hand slid to rest in his, gently grasping him and leading him down the hall as Chuck followed hesitantly. Her hand felt foreign in his own, fingers longer and rougher than those he was more accustomed to holding as of late. _Blair's..._ Inexplicably, Chuck felt a stone drop in stomach and he forced a swallow in his now parched throat. As she came to a stop before a closed door, she dropped his hand and turned to him, tears now running down her face.

Broken and hushed, the usually bubbly blond let out in almost a whisper, "It's time to say... _goodbye"_, voice cracking on the last word. Chuck closed his eyes and felt his heart shudder and stop, an icy cold seeping through his veins as he tensed at her words. Only one coherent stream of thought existed: _Not again. Not Blair. Not again. Not Blair..._ He brought a hand over his face and began to shake his head slowly..._No. no, no...This can't be happening...._

Serena let out an unladylike sob, quickly grasping his arm with surprising strength.

"Please, do this for her." She swallowed a lump in her throat before continuing, "She was my best friend. My sister. My other half... Blair would have wanted this, Chuck."

But Chuck was gone at the mention of _her _name. He was already grasping at the door handle, pressing open the door with the luster in his life gone and his decimated heart in his hand.

The room was harshly lit by the hospitals bright fluorescent lights, further washing out the now lifeless complexion of the perfect, lovely, scheming girl who would never be his again. His heavy steps resounded through the small room as Serena quietly departed, and when he reached his destination, Chuck could only drop himself into the adjacent chair. His eyes roamed what used to be the love of his life, and he could only feel regret.

Taking a deep breath and taking hold of her small, cold hand, Chuck spoke brokenly and quietly to the bare room... his goodbye.

"_My father always thought I was weak. And in the moment that mattered most, I was. I couldn't be there with you. I left, ran away. I've been pushing myself to prove him wrong... and pushing you away."_

At this, he broke his gaze from her still, beautiful face and looked down into their hands held together, tears sliding down his cheeks. He felt hands grab his shoulders and pull him away, and he resisted--struggled.

"Get off me--" Chuck turned to see Bart, a cynical grimace on his face.

"You need to stop being weak, Chuck."

But Chuck ignored him and continued to struggle, reaching towards the petite hands he had unwillingly abandoned.

"No! Blair!-- Blair!"

"Let it go, Chuck!---Chuck!---Chuck!"

"....Chuck!" A rustle of bedclothes.

Chuck shot up into a rigid, upright position in his bed and was greeted by complete darkness. He closed his eyes tightly, skimming his hands across the bedsheets until...

his hands hit a warm, slumbering figure.

With a sigh of relief, Chuck opened his eyes and turned towards his companion, lying back down to breathe in the scent of vanilla and jasmine on her auburn curls. Wrapping his arms around her slim waist, Chuck burrowed his head into her neck from behind, gently waking her up.

"...Chuck?" Blair's quiet voice filled the dark, silent bedroom and was met only with his deep breaths.

"Chuck? What's wrong?" Blair turned her body to face his and gently held his cheek in her hand, then raised her hand to softly stroke his dark locks. Chuck shut his eyes, nuzzling her neck again and shaking his head.

"Carry me..."

* * *

Not too bad for a first foray? I've appreciated the reviews I've received and would like to thank all of those who did/will! Please feel free to leave your thoughts, opinions, critiques, etc.!

Musical inspiration: "Too Late" by M83


End file.
